children_of_ashesfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Hovi
Hovi on Tuhkan Lasten korkeimman tason poliittinen johtoelin, joka on rakennettu tukemaan Harhaman johtajuuden polun ensimmäisiä askeleita. Hovin jäsenet ovat toisin sanoen Harhaman Hovin suurvisiirejä ja neuvonantajia, mentoreita. Heidän tehtävänsä on toimia ennen kaikkea Konelapsen edustajina ja saattueena virallisissa tehtävissä sekä tarjota poliittista, edustuksellista, päätöksellistä ja sotilaallista neuvonantoa. Siinä missä Harhama on varsinainen johtaja, katsotaan Hovin jäsenten sana lähestulkoon yhtä arvokkaaksi. Taustaa Poliittinen liitto "Date" is not a term that should be used when talking about an AI and a leader of an influential tribe, discussing terms of their cooperation. Käki promised that she and her people will stay in OldTown, which will benefit our town greatly. Our cyber coitus will seal the deal which basically acts as a political marriage. My programming was not intended for this kind of activities but I will do everything in my power to make OldTown prosper.” -Igor Hovi on suoraa jatkumoa OldTown 2115 -tapahtumille. Kun heimo kotiutui OldTowniin, Kolmen neuvoston jäsen ja Tuhkan Lasten uusi johtaja Käki etsi vielä viimeistä lisääntymiskumppaniaan ennen kuin siirtyisi Aliseen lopullisesti. Pohjolan Noita tuli siihen tulokseen, että vain kaupunkia johtava tekoäly Igor olisi mahtavana johtajana ja kaupungin suurimpana auktoriteettinä tarpeeksi arvokas tähän tehtävään. Igoriin läheisessä yhteydessä olevan Shperacze-faktion kanssa käytyjen poliittisten neuvottelujen jälkeen Käki ja Igor tekivät sopimuksen: mikäli Käki ja Tuhkan Lapset jäisivät kaupunkiin, Igor suostuisi tuottamaan heimolle jälkeläisen, Kimeerin eli Harhaman, joka olisi puoliksi äitinsä tavoin lihaa ja verta, puoliksi isänsä tavoin sähköä ja kybernetiikkaa. Kun kyseenalaistettiin tekoälyn kyky siittää jälkeläisiä, puhuttiin ratkaisuna jonkinlaisesta “klooniteknologiasta”, mitä ikinä se tarkoittikaan. Mutta sen heimo ymmärsi, että ilmeisesti tämä lahjoitettu lapsi olisi jonkinlainen Käen reinkarnaatio. Lisäksi myötäjäisinä ja poliittisen liiton sitojana Igor antoi Tuhkan Lapsille tiedon sähköstä ja sen käytöstä. Tästä tiedon lahjasta puhutaan muun muassa nimellä Suuri Tieto (“The Knowledge”, “The Sacred Knowledge”). Heimo ei luonnollisesti unohtanut taustaansa luonnonlapsina, vaan yksinkertaisesti ottivat sähkönhenget entiteettiensä joukkoon. Käytännössä Harhama on siis OldTownin kaikkein korkeimman auktoriteetin ja Tuhkan Lasten johtajan jälkeläinen ja klooni ja näin ollen yksi vaikutusvaltaisimpia hahmoja kaupungissa. Harhama on suora linkki Igoriin ja saa isänsä kautta heimolle sellaista tietoa, josta muut OldTownin faktiot vain uneksivat. Liiton uskonnollinen merkitys Liittoutuminen ei tarkoittanut ainoastaan uutta tuoretta jälkeläistä heimolle, vaan Igorin “oppien” omaksumista osaksi heimoa. Koska Igor on tekoäly - sähkössä virtaavaa tietoa - uskotaan Igorin olevan Ukkosesta syntynyt, mitä suurimmalla todennäköisyydellä itsensä Ukko Ylijumalan poika. Niinpä heimo otti Igorin osaksi omaa henkien pantheoniaan ja sijoitti uskonnollisesta näkökulmastaan Igorin Yliseen. Tämä ei ole todellakaan mikään pieni asia, sillä Igorin läsnäolo ja Harhaman synty olivat Tuhkan Lapsille merkkejä siitä, että jumalat ovat heräämässä. Muutosta heijastellen heimon aiemmin hyvin orgaaninen elämäntapa yhtyi nyt koneeseen. Igor symboloi tietoa, viisautta, uudistusta ja Jumalten heräämistä. Harhama puolestaan Igorin tyttärenä voidaan katsoa eläväksi toteemiksi sekä symboliksi kaikelle sille uudelle, mitä pyhä liitto toi tullessaan. Harhama on merkki siitä, että toivoa on vielä jäljellä ja että jonakin päivänä jumalat palaavat jälleen, tehden elämästä helpompaa. Kunnianosoituksena Koneen hengelle Tuhkan Lapset käyttävät koristautuessaan myös koneisiin ja eritoten sähköön viittaavia elementtejä. Esimerkiksi valaistut riimut ja muut symbolit ovat suuri kumarrus Igorille. Hovin perustaminen Käen synnytettyä tämän tila alkoi nopeasti heiketä - synnytys todella oli jäämässä viimeiseksi. Johtajana Käellä oli kuitenkin vielä yksi velvollisuus: hakea loput heimosta Suomesta. Käki tiesi, että matka tulisi tuhoamaan tämän terveyden lopullisesti. Jos paluu onnistuisi, Käki tarttuisi Igorin tarjoukseen, uneen jonka aikana Käki parantuisi Igorin palvelijoiden huolenpidossa. Edes Igor ei tiennyt kauanko uni jatkuisi: Käki saattaisi nousta viikon tai vuosien päästä. Takeita tai varmuutta ei ollut. Ennen lähtöään heimoa hakemaan Käki antoi tärkeän käskyn: “Henget ovat puhuneet, ja Pohjan Akan matka käy Aliseen. Löydettävänäni on Maaemon verkostojen solmu, joka sitoo sieluni ja vie sen terveyden. Sillä aikaa ei ole vaihtoehto, etteikö heimo olisi johdon alla, hellän oppaan huomassa. Nuorin lapseni on täysi kuvajaiseni: hänessä on kaikki se mitä minussakin - sekä lisänä isänsä lahja, Pyhä Tieto. Mutta nuori on Pohjolan neito: näkyy vaatteen läpi hipiä, hipiän läpi liha, lihan läpi luu, luun läpi luuydin ja luuytimessä väki. Tekee se Harhamasta vielä hauraan, eikä ilman apua taita Tuhkain Lasten johtaminen. Siispä, Tuhkan Lapset, Maaemon suojatit, henkien siunaamat: Täten valitsen joukostanne ne, jotka ohjaavat kuvajaistani tämän tiellä lunastamassa paikkaansa Ylisessä.” Noitarumpujen jylhä kumina ympärillä loi jännitteen, kun Valkea Noita otti haparoivia askeleita juhlallisesti aina kunkin nimen suuntaan. Hän nosti kunkin kohdalla kätensä, piirtäen ilmaan riimun. “Nimeän Korpin, Kaarnen, joka opettaa sen, kuinka kaikki mikä elää, tulee kuolemaan.Nimeän Lepinkäisen, joka opettaa julmuuden tarpeellisuuden lisäksi perheen ja heimon tärkeyden. Vastapainoksi nimeän Minkin opastamaan, ettemme ole yksin Keskisessä, opettamaan, kuinka muiden heimojen kanssa eletään. Ilomieli Västäräkki näyttäköön, että velvollisuus on renki, ei isäntä. Naali tasapainottakoon kaaoslasteni oikkuja ja näyttäköön, että revontulilla on monia värejä. Suokoon Vanha Joutsen viisautensa ja olkoon isä siinä missä kone ei kykene. Ja viimeisenä nimeän ovelan Ketun opettamaan selviämään tilanteista älyn ja viekkauden avulla. Kettu myös johtakoon heimoa, jos iltatähdelle käy jotain, enkä enää herää.” Matriarkka laski äsken vielä ylväänä koholla ollutta leukaansa, ja hänen ilmeettömille kasvoilleen piirtyi vino, huvittunut hymy. “...Kettu, joka nimeäisi itsensä joka tapauksessa, vaikka sen suoraan kieltäisin. Ja juuri siksi tulee hänen olla yksi valituista.” '' ''Käki otti tukea sauvastaan, ja lastensa avustamana nousi vielä yhden askeleen korkeammalle puhujan kummulla, vanhuuden ja tuskan luita nakertavan kivun saadessa aikaan vaaleissa silmissä välähdyksen, merkin syvästä kivusta, jonka johtaja parhaansa mukaan kätki kuin haavoittunut eläin. Hänelle ojennettiin hänen rumpunsa, jota luiseva käsi alkoi lyödä tottuneesti. ”Mutta älkäämme rajoittako heimoamme. Yhtä me olemme, Tuhkain Lapset, ja jokaisella tulee olla tasavertainen mahdollisuus todistaa itsensä ja ottaa paikkansa heimon johtajien joukossa. Ja totisesti ovat henget puhuneet, että näin on hyvä! Ja tämä ratkaisu palvelkoot meitä niin kauan, kunnes nousee jälleen Käkenne, Pohjolan Akka, Maahinkaisen tytär. Nyt lähden hakemaan heimomme pohjoisesta. Kun palaan, asetun Igorin käsiin ja lankean loveen. Huolehtikaa toisistanne. Toivomme on juuri herännyt.” '' Ja kertoi taru, että vielä kerran lauloi vanha Käki, Pohjolan Emäntä: järvet läikkyi, maa järisi, vuoret vaskiset vapisi, paaet vahvat paukahteli, kalliot kaheksi lenti, kivet rannoilla rakoili.'' Hovin jäsenet * Kettu * Minkki * Korppi * Lepinkäinen * Västäräkki * Naali * Vanha Joutsen Hovin toiminta Hovi palvelee Heimoa Hovin tehtävänä on palvella heimon tarpeita ja off-game edesauttaa heimon pelaajien pyrkimyksiä. Hovi toimii oikeuden jakajana ja mahdollistaa Heimon jäsenille resursseja näiden toimintaan. Kuka tahansa Heimon jäsen voi vaatia Hovilta käräjiä joilla hänen asiansa kuullaan ja siitä päätetään. Hovin tehtävät Hovin jäsenet ovat Harhaman Hovin suurvisiirejä ja neuvonantajia, mentoreita. Heidän tehtävänsä on toimia ennen kaikkea Konelapsen edustajina ja saattueena virallisissa tehtävissä sekä tarjota poliittista, uskonnollista ja sotilaallista neuvonantoa. Vaikka valta on virallisesti Harhaman, voivat mentorit vaikuttaa toteemin päätöksiin. Tehtäviin kuuluu... * ...valmistella Harhamasta johtajaa * ...valvoa Tuhkan Lasten etua * ...neuvoa Harhamaa päätöksissä * ...toimia esiliinana virallisissa tapaamisissa * ...johtaa Harhaman ollessa estynyt tai ei-läsnäolevana * ...julistaa äärimmäisissä tilanteissa vihollinen saaliiksi * ...kutsua koolle käräjät Hoviin pyrkiminen Kuka tahansa heimolainen on oikeutettu pyrkimään Hoviin. Pyrkiminen tapahtuu osoittamalla oma arvonsa ja johtotaitonsa heimolle urotyöllä. Harhama yhdessä heimon shamaanien ja muun hovin kanssa hyväksyy tai hylkää uuden tulijan. Urotyöt voivat olla täysin henkilöstä riippuvia, mutta niihin liittyy aina taito johtaa tavalla tai toisella. Esimerkkejä voisivat olla vaikkapa kriittisen sopimuksen neuvottelu, heimon jäsenten pelastaminen ja johdattaminen turvaan hyökkääjiltä tai voitokas hyökkäyksen johtaminen ylivoimaista mutanttilaumaa kohtaan. Käräjät Oikeuden Käräjät Oikeuden Käräjillä kuka tahansa Heimon jäsen voi päästä julkisesti kuulluksi itseensä tai toiseen heimolaiseen tapahtuneesta rikkomuksesta. Käräjät alkavat Metson ensin siunaamalla maaperän ja varmistamalla, että väet eivät vaikuta puolueettomaan lopputulokseen. Käräjien johtajana toimii Harhama, joka kuulee syytöksen ja mahdolliset puolustukset sekä shamaanien enteet ennen tuomion julistamista. Tuomiot voivat vaihdella laidasta laitaan - karkotuksesta kuolemantuomioon ja syytöksen kumoamisesta sotaan naapuriheimoa vastaan. Oikeuden Käräjien aikaan Harhama noudattaa Igorin perimää olevia rangaistusprotokollia. Tarpeen Käräjät Kuten Oikeuden Käräjillä, Tarpeen Käräjillä kuka tahansa Heimon jäsen pääsee esittämään julkisesti tarpeen johon tarvitsee Heimon apua, voimaa tai resursseja. Oli kyse sankarimatkasta, hyökkäyksestä mutantteja vastaan tai kaupankäynnin aloittamisesta naapureiden kanssa, hakijalle voidaan myöntää tai kieltää tämän hakemat resurssit - tai tälle voidaan antaa jotain aivan muuta kuin tämä on hakenut. Käräjien johtajana toimii Harhama tai joku tämän Hovin jäsenistä - apua hakeva heimolainen voi kertoa Hoville etukäteen mitä on hakemassa, jolloin Hovi voi nimetä tuomariksi sopivimman jäsenensä. Vakavimmissa ja eniten resursseja vaativissa Käräjissä tuomarina toimii aina Harhama. Off-game -tarkoitus Hovin offgame-tarkoitus on varmistaa, että heimolla on sujuva ja kokenut johto. Puolassa offgame-johtaja rinnastetaan ingame-johtajaan. Tästä johtuen OldTown-organisoijat ovat castanneet Harhaman hoviin OldTown-organisoijien välittömässä läheisyydessä toimivia tai muutoin johtorooleissa kokeneita pelaajia - ensisijaisesti CoA-järjestäjiä - jotka kykenevät pelaamaan sulavasti auktoriteettihahmoja ja tekemään tarvittaessa päätöksiä sekä palvelemaan pelaajia myös offgame. Näin varmistetaan myös, että johtajuuden kuormitus jaetaan tasaisemmin. Vanhoille pelaajille: Tämän vaatimuksen täyttymykseksi myös Harhaman hahmokonseptia on muokattu täyttämään paremmin tehtävän valmiudet. Hovin tarkoituksena on myös varmistaa, että CoA:n pelaajilla ja hahmoilla on hyvä rajapinta pelin muihin ryhmiin ja auttaa tarvittaessa interaktioissa muiden ryhmien ja pelinjohdon kanssa. Ideoita voidaan sopia ja niistä keskustella ennen peliä ja pelin aikanakin, jos jokin ei toimi tai on ideoita hyvistä käänteistä: hovin hahmoja sopii nykäistä hihasta (pelissä ingame) ja sopia miten tilanne hoidetaan. Hovin tehtäviin kuuluu myös auttaminen offgame-pulmien kohdalla. Jos omassa pelissä on pulmia tai jos haluaa panna alulle juonen, joka vaatii offgame-speksausta tai asioiden eteenpäin laittamista pelissä, Tia/Kettu ja Mika/Minkki toimivat pelinaikaisina coacheina ja faktiokoordinaattoreina ja voivat auttaa asioiden speksaamisessa ja tuuppimisessa eteenpäin. Lisäksi ketä tahansa hovin jäsentä voi lähestyä off-huolten kanssa.